cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
CW Series Fanfiction Wiki
Welcome!!!! This wikia is a site for transformative works related to various drama series, centering mostly on The Vampire Diaries Universe and DCTV. All fandoms are welcome, and I hope you enjoy your visit! General Rules & Information * THIS WIKIA IS UNDER CONSTANT CONSTRUCTION. I appreciate your patience. * DISCLAIMER: No images found on this site belong to me. All credits and rights to their respectful owners. As a given, none of the canonical characters belong to me either. I simply play with them. Differentiation is found in the "canonical characters" and "fanon characters" categories. * Chapters, here referred to as "episodes", are formatted like scripts. The pages for chapters are formatted like actual wikia pages (including "promotional" galleries). * Episodes will be uploaded as I complete them. Please be aware that I am a full-time college student (age 22) and an in-training actor in addition to being a writer, so there may be long intervals between uploads. Please be patient with me. On rare occasions, I will upload parts of episodes to satisfy readers' curiosity, as a trial to see what my readers like, or if I feel too long has passed between uploads and I doubt my ability to finish a full script in a timely manner. * Please be respectful. Rude or offensive comments will be deleted. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is greatly appreciated and openly encouraged. Feel free to comment, express opinions, etc. in the comments section, but again- be respectful of the work shown here. A lot of time is put into this. If an idea crops up from one of my readers that I feel would fit into the established narrative, I will more than likely add it into future plots and credit the reader who suggested it in the Trivia section for that episode page. * To avoid confusion, all character pages will only include canonical information relevant to the story-lines depicted here, and only if they are important to the overall arcs. * This work itself is original, but considers the first four seasons of TVD to be canonical. This includes all characters introduced during that time. As such, select events that occurred during that time will be referenced significantly during the initial episodes so as to understand the canon of this fanfiction. For full disclosure of the events that transpired, please visit the associated wikis. * Although, according to this fanfiction universe, the Vampire Diaries episode Graduation is the jumping-off point, characters who appeared in the fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons of The Vampire Diaries are considered to have "crossed over" as they initially appeared on the parent series "out-of-universe". * If you like what I am doing here, please inform others. I am always eager for new readers and more feedback. * Finally, this site is intended purely for the entertainment of its readers and the site creator, Illyriarocks. * I hope you enjoy yourselves, and remember, YOUR OPINION MATTERS :D Other fanfiction writers are welcome to contribute at their leisure, and I am open to eventual collaborations if you ever ask politely AND if my schedule permits. I am a very busy person during most of the academic year. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse